


De cómo Tony Stark puede repararlo todo; incluyendo el escudo del Capitán América, por supuesto.

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El escudo del Capitán se ha roto (de nuevo)...</p><p>Este pequeño capítulo hace referencia al cómic, en donde hay una historia en la que Steve rompe el escudo, y Tony lo repara usando todo lo que S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene en esos momentos de maquinaria y tecnología. </p><p>Los personajes, sin embargo, los estoy tomando de la Película.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cómo Tony Stark puede repararlo todo; incluyendo el escudo del Capitán América, por supuesto.

—Tony… —la voz de Steve en el último escalón, aún fuera del área de trabajo lo hace levantar la vista de lo que hace—. ¿Aún aquí? Es media madrugada. ¿No piensas dormir?

Stark siente entonces el molesto tirón de cansancio en los músculos, a lo largo de su cuello y hombros, además de los dedos de las manos. Se estira para eliminar un poquito de la tensión en su espalda, aunque no tiene mucho resultado. Rogers baja el escalón, dirigiéndose a donde está él.

—Hey, Steve —le responde con una sonrisa cansada, señalando vagamente algún sitio sobre la mesa de trabajo mientras el otro se acerca despacio—. Ya casi termino. Solo necesito…

Steve se detiene a su lado, viendo primero el desastre que es el lugar, entre herramientas esparcidas, algunas hojas con anotaciones garabateadas, una de las máquinas raras salida de la mente creativa de Stark, y su escudo aún en pedazos, aunque sujeto por varios pequeños arneses verticales que lo mantienen con su forma original, en el interior de una caja de vidrio especial. Viste pijama y una bata; demasiado recatado, piensa Tony. También se percata que Steve lleva un par de tazas en una mano, y la jarra con café recién hecho en la otra.

—Necesitas dormir. Eso podía esperar unas horas.

El otro hace un movimiento despreocupado con la mano, sonriendo como si eso no tuviese importancia.

—Vamos, Rogers, no exageres. Esta vez he tardado menos que la anterior.

—Sabía que dirías eso. Te traje un poco de café —Steve suspira, extendiéndole enseguida una de las tazas. Tony la sujeta y observa cómo el aromático líquido la llena poco a poco. Siente que podría besar a Steve en agradecimiento por ese gesto—. No ha sido como la vez anterior. No hace ni un día que tuvimos que pelear contra esa… cosa…

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedes andar por ahí sin tu escudo; es como si te enviara desnudo a la guerra —un trazo de picardía asoma en su sonrisa, al tiempo que toma un pequeño sorbo de café, llevándose una mano a su cuello adolorido, en un reflejo involuntario. Steve lo nota—. Ahora sé como repararlo más rápido, y sin tener que usar las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Bueno, eso es ya una ventaja. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Tomando otro generoso trago de café, hace sólo un movimiento negativo, aunque su mano no abandona su cuello. Steve cree que sí necesita ayuda, aunque no sea para reparar el escudo. Así que deja su taza y la jarra con café en algún otro mueble, y se coloca detrás de Tony, obligándolo a quitar la mano cuando la remplaza con las suyas.

—Hey, ¿qué…? —Tony intenta protestar, pero el toque de Steve en sus adoloridos músculos es casi, casi, milagroso. Así que baja un poco la cabeza, y si no fuera porque no puede hacerlo, ya que es humano, juraría que ha empezado a ronronear—. wow… Steve, ¿nunca has pensado en dedicarte a ser fisioterapista, abrir un spa o algo parecido en tus tiempos libres? Tal vez, ¿masajista de señoras? Podría financiarte…

Sólo ríe un poco sin perder el ritmo en sus movimientos. Stark sonríe también, imaginando su expresión ante el comentario.

—No creo que funcione.

—Oh, vamos. Sé que funcionaría. Eres apuesto, fuerte, bien educado y tímido en cierta medida; eso te convierte en un tipo adorable —se muerde el labio inferior al notar un momento de tensión en el otro.

—¿Adorable? ¿Apuesto?

—¡Oh, claro! A las señoras les encantan los tipos como tú, así que yo digo que serías todo un éxito, y más si lo haces en ropa interior… ¡Owww! —Tony se duele cuando le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, a manera de reclamo—. Sólo son ideas, Steve. No te lo tomes tan a pecho.

—No me lo tomo a pecho, sólo déjame fuera de tus maquinaciones de play-boy.

—De acuerdo. Pero en serio, deberías considerarlo —deja la taza enfrente, disfrutando del movimiento de los dedos en sus músculos—. Además, yo se varios tipos de masajes bastante interesantes. Podría enseñarte, y si necesitas practicar, yo y todos los demás seríamos con gusto tus conejillos de indias.

—Espera… ¿Cómo llegamos a esta conversación? —Reclama Steve con un leve tinte frustrado en su voz. Eso lo divierte.

Piensa que ha terminado cuando deja sus hombros. Lo que no se espera es que el Capitán pasa los brazos por debajo de los suyos y enreda las manos detrás de su cabeza, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Stark. No prevé el movimiento siguiente, desconcertado al sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amigo contra el suyo, hasta que el sonido de sus huesos crujiendo en el estirón que le propina Rogers lo saca de balance. Ve estrellas por un segundo, y al siguiente, una sensación de alivio le recorre las vértebras y parte de los hombros. Se deja caer en el pecho de Steve, aún con la boca levemente abierta y los brazos y piernas laxos.

—¿Tony?

—¡Cielos, Steve! —Logra decir al fin, sin poder evitar una especie de jadeo—. Me siento como después de una extraordinaria sesión de sexo. Eso fue genial.

Steve se inclina sobre él por un lado, con una ceja arqueada y expresión incrédula en su rostro.

—Por todos los cielos, Stark. ¿Por qué siempre sacas el aspecto sexual en todo?

Tony le dirige una mirada extraña, sonriendo de esa forma en la que logra hacer que Steve se sonroje.

—¿Eso es malo? Porque yo sé que el sexo es muy bueno.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero a veces tú lo haces ver... raro…

—¿Raro? ¿Sólo porque soy yo quien lo ha dicho, es raro? —Tony se suelta de entre los brazos de Steve, enderezándose, abriendo los ojos medio sorprendido y medio ofendido. Lo obliga a dar un paso atrás al levantarse de la silla en la que está sentado, siguiéndolo—. Según tú, Rogers, ¿cómo se supone que debe ser?

Steve, por supuesto, ha enrojecido más todavía, pateándose mentalmente por eso que acaba de decir. Tiembla un poco, y es una sensación que, si lo piensa, es extraña, porque es la misma que sintió con Peggy hace… setenta años, aunque para él ha sido como si sólo pasaran unos cuantos meses de eso. Nota que se le forma un nudo en la garganta, y no sabe en qué momento dejó de respirar de forma normal.

No tiene idea de cómo han llegado hasta ahí, pero la mirada desafiante que le dirige Tony no le da ninguna opción. Sin embargo, sabe que también ha sido su culpa el que ahora Stark lo tenga acorralado entre sus propias palabras, su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo, y no puede dejar de pensar que lo desea.

–¿Y bien? Estoy esperando —reta de nuevo el millonario, esta vez con una sonrisa ladina y algo en la mirada que parece decirle que sabe lo que piensa. Así que opta por la retirada.

—No… yo… —Rogers carraspea, volteando su rostro hacia otro lado, nervioso—. Creo que no debería interrumpirte más. 

Tony se petrifica al momento en que Steve lo evade y da unos pasos hacia la escalera, y trata de evitar que se vaya con cualquier cosa que se le viene a la mente.

—Capitán, no… —lo ve detenerse sin voltear a verlo, y es él quien tiene que seguirlo, o perderá la oportunidad—. Tenemos que aclarar esto. No puedes huir en cuanto se toca el tema del sexo sólo porque te es inusual… 

Steve se da la vuelta al escucharlo; su sonrisa ha desaparecido por completo y su mirada tiene ahora un rastro de ira. 

Oh, oh. Mala, muy mala señal.

—Stark, no te equivoques —le dice en un tono extraño, uno que Tony nunca había escuchado antes—. No soy virgen, y tampoco un mojigato. Tal vez el tener el sexo presente todos los minutos de todos los días de su vida, hagan lo que hagan, sea algo común para ustedes, gente del milenio. Pero para mí no. Ya me es mucho muy difícil vivir aquí, en un presente que no es el mío, en una sociedad que no reconozco y en un mundo que me confunde. Por eso intento no complicarme más la vida de lo que ya se me ha complicado.

—Sí, sí, sí, capto el punto. Lo que se me escapa es por qué prefieres vivir en esa frustración a librarte de ella. Ambos concordamos en que el sexo es bueno, aunque tú seas un tipo del pasado, y yo uno terriblemente adelantado a mi tiempo. Casi puedo decirte que estamos bajo las mismas condiciones emocionales, pero yo busco adaptarme. 

Steve parpadea varias veces y no evita una pequeña risa amarga. Y si no fuese porque Tony es un experto para leer entre líneas —él tiene muchas, demasiadas para su propio gusto—, hubiese sido casi imposible que reconociera lo que el hombre frente a él trata de esconder en esa actitud.

—Sí, no cabe duda que lo has hecho. Te has adaptado demasiado fácil…

Se percata con algo parecido a la culpabilidad, que Steve Rogers está emocionalmente quebrantado; es un hombre roto, una leyenda con el corazón hecho pedazos; tal como el escudo que tiene en su mesa de trabajo. No sabe si podrá hacer algo ahora.

¡Rayos, no! No puede dejarlo así.

Tony Stark siempre se ha jactado de poder reparar todo lo que tenga entre sus manos, así sea un simple teléfono celular hasta un acelerador de partículas. Y si su gran logro fue reparar un artefacto tan difícil y complejo como el escudo del Capitán, desde esa primera vez que tuvo que ingeniárselas, entonces debe intentarlo con él.

—No, no ha sido fácil —dice con genuina sinceridad, sin intentar nada más—. No es fácil ser un inadaptado desde antes de que te enteres que eres un inadaptado. Sólo se necesita mucha voluntad, y un poco de ayuda para sobrellevarlo, y yo sé que cuentas con ambas cosas. No estás solo, Steve. Nos tienes a nosotros; me tienes a mí.

_…y yo puedo arreglarte. Sé que puedo…_

Hay un prolongado silencio después de eso, en el que Steve baja la vista un poco, y Tony tiene que cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho, porque es la única forma en que se evita a sí mismo el tratar de abrazarlo. No sabe qué reacción podría provocar si lo hace.

Finalmente, Steve levanta la cabeza y encuentra su mirada con algo parecido a una llamada de ayuda. Suspira hondamente ante de asentir y dejar que todas sus maltrechas barreras terminen de derrumbarse. Eso es suficiente para Tony, quien suelta sus brazos y se acerca más, al grado de poder tocarlo, posando una mano en su hombro, deslizándola hacia su espalda, cerrando el abrazo que Steve tanto necesita.

De ese primer contacto surge otro, menos inesperado y más deseado. Una caricia casta, insinuada. Labios que se tocan, manos que acarician, y el calor corporal de uno aferrándose a la piel del otro. Tony tiene la decencia suficiente que pudiese tener un play-boy para iniciar con un breve cortejo, e ir pasando poco a poco al arte complejo y placentero de la seducción, tomando en cuenta que es a eso a lo que Steve está posiblemente acostumbrado.

Hay palabras, por supuesto. Steve escucha el tono tranquilizador de Tony en su oído mientras lo lleva a una de las sillas del lugar, quitándole la bata mientras busca por debajo de la camiseta, recorriendo su piel mientras lo llena de expectativas positivas acerca de esa vida en este tiempo que ahora, aunque le cueste trabajo reconocerlo, es su tiempo.

De esa forma, Tony recupera cada trozo y lo une con cuidado, reparándolo, rehaciéndolo de cualquier forma que conoce, y si no, que puede ser capaz de inventar para lograrlo. Porque a fin de cuentas, es un genio, y lo tiene muy presente.

Tony Stark es capaz de arreglarlo todo. Incluso el escudo del Capitán América. Aunque eso lo haga al día siguiente.

Por lo pronto, hay algo de mayor prioridad por reparar. Y no, no puede esperar.


End file.
